


Kissing Leo

by grettama



Series: Starlight [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every VIXX's members has thought about kissing Leo at least once. But Hongbin is the only one who can't get rid of the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Forgive me for I have sinned.

"I’m gay."

It took five bottles of _soju_ to get Taekwoon drunk and confessed that out loud to the whole members. Hakyeon laughed at Taekwoon’s sudden confession and circled his arms around Leo’s neck.

"Now that you’ve came out to us, Leo- _yah_ , who is the member you want to kiss the most?"

Taekwoon mumbled something unintelligible and hid his face on Hakyeon’s neck.

"What?" N asked again.

"Fuck off, Cha Hakyeon," was the only respond Leo gave before he got up and locked himself inside his room.

Once Taekwoon lost from their sight, N, Ken and Hyuk began to giggle uncontrollably. Teasing Leo was their hobby afterall.

"We’re so dead once he is sober," Ravi stated. Hyuk nodded at that, but kept giggling. While Hongbin could only smile half-heartedly, kept thinking about Hakyeon’s question.

_‘Who is the member Taekwoon-_ hyung _wants to kiss the most?’_

* * *

 

Actually, everyone had realised about Taekwoon’s sexual preferences since their trainee days. It was an easy guess anyway. But true, last night was the first time Taekwoon being open about it, even though he admitted it while being drunk.

Nobody batted an eye about the fact that their main vocal was gay. But there was one thing that irked Hongbin the most. It was that he really wanted to know Taekwoon’s answer to Hakyeon’s question last night. He didn’t know why he was so curious, but he just was.

And since the question kept dwelling in Hongbin’s mind, he couldn’t stop staring at Leo’s lips. It was so small and pink and looked so soft it made Hongbin wondered how it felt like when he pressed his own lips to Leo’s.

" _Hyung_ , you okay?"

Hyuk’s voice startled Hongbin. He beamed a smile towards his _dongsaeng_ and shook his head. He really needed to stop thinking about ‘Leo’ and ‘kiss' at the same time. Even putting the word ‘Leo' and ‘kiss' should be illegal, he thought.

But after few days had passed, Hongbin still couldn’t get rid of that particular thought from his brain. He was so frustrated.

Until one night when Taekwoon was away to do his solo schedule, Ken brought that up to everyone.

"It’s all your fault, N- _hyung_ ," he whined, draw everyone’s attention. "Since that night you asked Leo- _hyung_ who he wants to kiss the most, I can’t stop thinking about kissing him." Ken pouted.

Hongbin blinked. _So he wasn’t the only one._

N laughed at Ken’s complaint. "Oh, really?"

"Me too, actually," Ravi sighed. "And it’s getting harder and harder during LR’s schedule." The rapper let out a frustrated scream.

"Your question has driven us crazy, _hyung,_ take a little bit of responsibility," Hyuk agreed.

Hongbin decided to not to join this dangerous conversation, just listened to them silently.

"Don’t you feel like kissing Leo- _hyung_ too, _hyung_?" Ken asked.

N laughed again. "Not really, because I already did."

Hongbin’s eyes widen at N’s answer, Ravi spit his drink.

"What?!" Ken and Hyuk’s high pitched scream filled the room.

"Tell me more about it!" Ken pestered, glomped into their leader.

"Okay, okay," N said in his calm-mother tone. "It was when we were nineteen. He came out to me and kissed me. Apparently I’m his first kiss."

"How did it feel?" Ravi asked.

Hakyeon chuckled. "It’s not something can be described. You have to feel it yourself."

* * *

 

Few weeks later, Ken finally shut up about _‘I really wanna kiss Leo-_ hyung _so bad~’_ , and Ravi, Hyuk and N also finally had stopped discussing about Leo’s lips whenever Taekwoon wasn’t around. But unfortunately, the idea had been implanted to Hongbin’s mind too deep.

And it was just getting worse as time passed. He was always staring at Taekwoon’s lips. When he ate, when he spoke, when he sang, when he hummed, when he formed a small smile, when he didn’t talk at all. And the older’s skinship didn’t help either. Leo might be the easiest one to be shy around people, but when he got comfy and trusted someone, his skinship was overwhelming.

Whenever Leo pulled him close by his neck during every practice. Whenever they did their photoshoot together. Adding the way Leo stared at people, Hongbin was getting insane. Everytime Leo near him, what Hongbin could think of was, "Can I kiss him right here right now and get away with it."

Hongbin sure he was straight. But Leo’s existence turned the table. Now, Hongbin didn’t even care about his sexuality anymore. He tried to avoid Taekwoon, but it wasn’t that simple. They lived in the same dorm, they were in the same group with mostly same activities, and N always made sure no one avoided anyone. The first time Hongbin were ever annoyed by Hakyeon’s mother-nature.

Until one day, Hongbin really had gone crazy. His focus was always on Leo’s lips during everything they do. The others also wanted to kiss Leo, but why he was the only one who couldn’t get rid of the idea??

"Leo- _yah_ , Hongbin _nie_ , can you two prepare dinner? Hyuk and I will tidy up the practice room," N suggested. There were only four of them in the dorm at the moment. Ken and Ravi had other schedules.

Hongbin wanted to argue, but Leo already left the room silently. He had no other choice but to follow the older guy. Beside, Hongbin was always the one who helped Leo in the kitchen. If he declined now, N would sense something wrong. Curse his mother instinct.

The situation in the kitchen were super awkward, at least for Hongbin. Taekwon was used to silence afterall.

Hongbin sighed and chopped the vegetables Taekwoon tasked him to. Usually he would chatter around, lighten up the atmosphere between, but today he didn’t know what to say. Until he felt Taekwoon’s hand on his shoulder, made him turn towards the lead vocalist.

Taekwoon didn’t say anything. He just brought a wooden spoon towards Hongbin’s mouth. He wanted Hongbin to taste the soup.

Hongbin tried his best to keep his mind in check and slurped the soup on the wooden spoon. Taekwoon tilted his head a little, a gesture for asking reaction.

"It’s really good, _hyung_ ," Hongbin said. Taekwoon’s food was always delicious. No doubt about that.

Hongbin tried to not to look at Leo’s lips, forced himself to face the vegetables, but Taekwoon’s hand was still on his shoulder.

And then Hongbin made a mistake by stealing a glance to Leo’s eyes. The older guy was still staring at him. Apparently still waiting reaction from Hongbin. Hongbin usually said a lot more than just ‘it’s really good’. The intensity of Leo’s eyes got Hongbin’s heart skipped a beat. He was dumbstruck.

Then without warning, Hongbin felt something soft already pressed to his lips. He blinked. Taekwoon’s face was way a lot closer than before. He could feel Leo’s warm breath on his lips and he realised, _they were kissing_.

Hongbin didn’t remember leaning in to Leo. He still froze, but then he saw that Leo’s eyes were closed. Hongbin gave in to his desire and closed his eyes too, feeling more of Taekwoon’s lips.

It felt better than he imagines. Leo smell good and taste even better. It wasn’t Hongbin’s first kiss, but he felt like one. Taekwoon was a good kisser. He made Hongbin’s toe curled and his inside flipped. He felt giddy. Hongbin felt Taekwoon’s tongue slightly brushed his bottom lip when the older guy nibbled it softly. And then Taekwoon pulled away.

"Good," was the only thing Taekwoon said before he turned around and continue cooking.

It took a whole minute for Hongbin to realise that Taekwoon was talking about the taste of his soup.

"Why don’t you try it yourself from the spoon, _hyung_!" Hongbin found his voice, his face was heating up.

"You want it."

Hongbin choked on his own spit and cleared his throat uncomfortably. So Leo knew that he had been wanting to kiss him. No big deal.

Hongbin sighed and was about to continue chopping vegetables when Leo said, "Go away."

"Eh?"

"Prepare the table."

Hongbin didn’t argue and left the kitchen. His mind was over the cloud anyway. He didn’t want to accidentally chop his own fingers.

When he was preparing the table, he couldn’t help but smiling like an idiot. He got what he wanted. He was no longer curious and indeed N was right, kissing Leo couldn’t be described by words.

"Hongbin _nie_."

Hongbin startled. He turned around and saw N, grinned widely behind him. He could feel N studied him.

"Yes, _hyung_?"

N tapped his shoulder. "He kissed you, didn’t he?"

Hongbin stuttered.

N laughed softly. "Yes, his kiss has that effect. Well, congratulation, Hongbin _nie_." N tapped his cheek softly twice then waved his hand, walking towards the kitchen.

Hongbin could only froze on the spot.

* * *

 

**Omake**

"You really did it." N leaned on the side of the kitchen table, watching Leo closely.

"He wanted it," Leo answered shortly, still focusing on his cooking.

N laughed and punched Leo’s shoulder lightly. "You should stop teasing your _dongsaeng_ , Taekwoon _nie_."

Finally Leo stopped stirring the soup and faced N. "He likes it?"

N grinned. "A lot."

Leo lowered his head, but N knew Taekwoon was hiding a satisfied smile.


End file.
